Silent Light
by Luna Valdez
Summary: TRADUCTION. Après la bataille finale, Harry apprend que Sirius est en vie. Il quitte tout pour Forks, pour avoir une vie normale. Mais sa vie n'est pas si simple. Malfoy arrive, il tombe amoureux d'un vampire et met fin à une guerre. MPreg HP/EC HG/RW LL/NL DM/LC ancien BS/EC
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Lumière Silencieuse

**Auteur :** DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

**Traductrice : **Bah... Moi

**Béta :** Akarisnape

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire n'est pas à moi, tout comme les personnages.

**NdT : **C'est ma première traduction, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, après tout, je ne suis qu'en quatrième alors mon niveau d'anglais n'est pas très élevé ^^

Chapitre revu et corrigé par Akarisnape !

**Silent Light - Lumière Silencieuse**

_Pour toujours _est, en effet, une expression très curieuse

Je me souviens qu'un jour, alors que j'étais en deuxième année, quand un camarade de classe a demandé à notre professeur combien de temps signifiait « pour toujours » Elle lui a sourit et lui à répondu que c'était si loin que personne ne pouvait le définir. Je me souviens avoir réfléchit à cela pendant de longues nuits après cette réponse. Comment quelque chose pouvait être si long que mon professeur – un _professeur_! Elle était censée _tout _savoir - ne pouvait pas répondre?

Mais très vite j'ai oublié que, tout comme j'ai oublié beaucoup de choses alors que les années passaient. Je m'attendais à vivre une vie courte, je ne me suis jamais attendu à me demander combien de temps signifiait « pour toujours » à nouveau.

J'ai une capacité incroyable à me tromper.

Car, voyez-vous, j'ai maintenant dix-neuf ans... Pour toujours.

Drôle de petite expression non ?

NDT :Personnellement, je trouve que ça ressemble plus à un prologue qu'à un premier chapitre, mais l'auteur l'a mis ainsi... Par ailleurs, c'est minuscule, mais la suite arrive bientôt. Je devrais normalement poster tous les lundis. Mais c'est pas sûr.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir ! Et merci Akarisnape, j'ai essayé de suivre tes conseils. Je ne sais pas si c'est très concluant, mais je l'espère.

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre hier, j'essayerai d'en mettre un dans la semaine, mais là, je suis en plein préparation pour mes vacances et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Voilà le deuxième chapitre corrigé ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez !

**Silent Light – Lumière Silencieuse**

Chapitre revu et corrigé par Akarisnape

**Chapitre 2**

Harry regardait le champ de bataille autour de lui.

Oui, un champ de bataille, peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait essayé de se rappeler que c'était _Poudlard_, sa maison, sa vie, son endroit, son tout. A chaque fois qu'il regardait autour de lui même dans l'espace désormais vide – il voyait des organes et des cadavres. Des morts et des blessés. Remus et Tonks. Fred. Lavande, qui n'était pas morte, mais qui était tellement effrayée qu'il doutait que la jeune fille stupide ne quitte un jour sa chambre.

Tout était si... perdu. Si pâle, si mort. Ce n'était plus son monde magique, ce n'était même plus son château.

Ce n'était plus lui.

Prenant de grandes respirations, il pensa chercher Ron et Mione, mais, honnêtement, ils méritaient d'être laissé un peu seuls. Ou alors c'était ce dont il essayait de se convaincre, en les prenant comme excuse parfaite pour faire ce qu'il avait fait les deux dernières semaines : être seul.

Il ne se sentait plus _bien _ici. Tout était... faux, comme hors contexte. Poudlard était toujours là, mais les murs étaient tombés. L'école recommencerait, mais Dumbledore n'était plus là. Il y aurait des cours de Potions, mais Snape était mort. Même Malefoy ne serait plus là, le blond serait à Azkaban pour encore deux mois. C'était son monde, mais son monde était faux.

Il ne savait même pas s'il voulait poursuivre. Il ne se sentait plus chez lui ici.

Soupirant, il réalisa qu'il était presque trois heures de l'après-midi et qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Mais à chaque fois qu'il allait aux cuisines, il se souvenait de Dobby, avec tous ces elfes de maison là-bas. Et aller dans la Grande Salle voudrait dire voir tous les cadavres. La salle commune de Gryffondor était pleine de Weasley, et même s'ils étaient presque sa famille, ils étaient encore en deuil de Fred, et même s'il sentait, lui aussi, avoir perdu un frère, ce n'était pas la même chose. Et puis il y avait Ginny...

Ginny avait attendu une _guerre _pour lui. S'était battue pour lui, était venue ici pour lui, et plus encore... Mais il ne voulait plus se mettre avec elle.

Pour être honnête, il ne voulait plus rien du tout.

Se décidant à sauter les repas un jour de plus – il avait de la pratique, après tout, il avait vécu avec les Dursley pendant quinze ans – il entendit des pas souples derrière lui. Se tournant, indifférent, il vit un homme à l'aspect officiel marchant vers lui, et Harry fronça les sourcils. Par Salazar, faite que ce ne soit pas un autre agent du ministère venu lui demander de rejoindre la formation d'Auror, pensa-t-il.

« Monsieur Potter ?

Harry le regarda sans dire un mot. Il était fatigué. A propos de tout.

_- Êtes_-vous Monsieur Potter ? Demanda l'homme à nouveau et Harry remarqua l'accent différent que l'homme avait, il prononçait beaucoup ses « r ». Hochant la tête, il vit l'homme soupirer de soulagement.

- Je suis Monsieur Alton, d'un cabinet d'avocats des États-Unis. Je suis ici à la demande d'un client. Peut-être pouvons-nous aller dans un endroit privé pour parler ?

Harry se contenta de lever un sourcil à l'homme pendant un moment.

Il venait d'échapper à un très, très dangereux sorcier après avoir passé sept années à étudier/s'entrainer et face à lui de façon alternative. Cet homme croyait vraiment qu'il allait parler avec lui en privé, seul ?

Appelez-le paranoïaque si vous le souhaitez, mais par l'enfer, mais il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que ça.

- Je ne pense pas, Mr Alton. Sûrement pouvons-nous parler ici ?

L'homme soupira avec lassitude.

- Ce serait vraiment mieux si nous pouvons parler en privé, Mr Potter.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que mon client m'a donné des instructions strictes sur lui que nul autre que vous ne devez connaître, chuchota-t-il.

- Et qui pourrait être votre client ?

L'homme soupira de nouveau, et marmonna quelque chose sur un tas de sorciers paranoïaques. Quand il parla sa voix était tellement basse qu'Harry cru l'avoir imaginée, si ce n'était pas le nom à peine audible qu'il entendit.

- Sirius Black. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre 3, il n'est pas corrigé, mais je vous le poste quand même puisque je ne serais pas là pendant trois semaines. J'espsère u'il vous plaira et veuillez excuser mes fautes s'il y en a !**

**Silent Light – Lumière Silencieuse**

**Chapitre 3 **

Sirius Black était un homme très, _très_ malchanceux.

Et c'était un fait.

Car voyez-vous, Sirius avait toujours cru qu'il était né dans la mauvaise famille, au mauvais moment, mal dans à peu près tous les points qu'il pouvait penser.

Mais il avait, parfois, et très rarement, avait des éclats de bonne chance. Tous les, disons, dix ou quinze ans, il en aurait une, mais, comparé aux énormes quantité de malchance, cela semblait trop peu.

Par exemple, il avait souffert pendant dix, presque onze ans de sa vie pour être le mauvais fils.

Et quand il avait rencontré James Potter dans le train, ils étaient devenus amis. Une amitié au paradis pendant dix ans d'enfer. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, mais ce n'était pas passionnant en soit. Et puis il était ami avec Remus et Peter... Et il avait fait fausse route, et fait confiance aux mauvais personnes, et pas confiance aux bonnes... Et ses meilleurs amis étaient morts ou voulaient sa tête, son filleul avait été marqué, et il avait été jeté à Azkaban injustement – pas que n'importe qui, mais le _rat_ savait, bien sûr.

Mais alors, il avait été sauvé par ledit filleul, et il avait eu un peu de ce bonheur précité.

… Jusqu'à ce qu'il perde son filleul. Le perdre de telle manière qu'il pensait l'avoir perdu pour de bon.

Car voyez-vous, Sirius avait pensé qu'il était mort.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il avait découvert que son plus grand moment de bonheur s'était passé près d'un siècle _avant_ qu'il ne soit _né_.

Marius Black **(1)** était né cracmol. Dire qu'il avait été une disgrâce pour le nom de la famille était l'euphémisme du millénaire. Juste après avoir eu seize ans, le garçon disparu sans laisser de trace ; personne ne savait ce qu'il était advenu de lui – pas que beaucoup de gens savaient qu'il _existait_, pour commencer.

Marius fut effacé de l'arbre de famille, ses frères et sœurs furent mariés ou non, et on a plus parlé de lui dans la famille.

C'était juste comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Mais Marius avait existé, et même s'il avait changé son prénom, il ne changerait pas son nom de famille. C'était, pour lui, un rappel qui l'avait expulsé et lui avait refusé d'être différent, de ne pas être suffisant.

Marius n'était pas un homme très heureux, tout bien considéré. Il partit, il voyagea, il essaya de trouver sa place dans le monde, jusqu'à ce que... Il tombe amoureux. Elle vivait dans un vivait dans un endroit qui n'était même pas un village propre, et la communauté magique la plus proche était à des miles et des miles. Il traversa un océan pour la trouver, il était sûr de ça. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, juste comme lui, et les yeux les plus noirs qu'il avait vu sur un humain. Il s'installa, il fonda une famille, et, quelques années après cela, il devint un mythe. C'était ironique que l'homme qui fuyait le monde magique se transformerais en être magique lui-même.

Un loup-garou. _Un métamorphe_.

Ses parents seraient _tellement fiers_.

Son nom fut transmit au travers de ses descendants et il fut, finalement, un homme complet. Son ancienne famille fut oubliée, et il fut heureux.

Mais le sang est plus épais que l'eau.

Car, lorsque son descendant, un loin, très loin descendant, tomba à travers un voile magique, c'était la magie oubliée encore en forte exécution dans la famille Black – l'Indienne, le cracmol, le sang de loup-garou de la famille Black – qui l'appela.

Et grâce à l'ancienne magie que même Ephram – ancien Marius – Black ne saurait expliquer, Sirius Black, sorcier, se retrouva dans un endroit très étrange.

Il était là et il ne savait pas qui il était ni ce qu'il avait fait ce jour. Il était resté comme ça pendant des mois – combien il n'était pas sûr – mais alors, comme par magie, il put voir son filleul, _mourant et lui demandant si ça faisait mal_. Et il découvrit que Remus était mort aussi. Et quand il revint, sachant qu'Harry avait survécut d'une façon ou d'une autre - il ne voulait pas perdre son filleul à nouveau – c'était comme s'il avait récupéré son âme perdue. Comme s'il avait été endormie ces deux dernières années, et maintenant était réveillé. Les moments rares où il se souvenait s'être réveillé avaient été passés dans un état d'inertie et d'amnésie, mais maintenant, en cet instant, tout s'ajustait parfaitement.

La première chose qu'il vu quand il ouvrit les yeux était la lumière blanche et brillante. Et des murs blancs, avec des rideaux blancs, et, étrangement, il portait une robe blanche.

Et il n'avait jamais, jamais, porté de blanc.

Ça ne faisait rien pour son teint.

« Pour l'amour de Godric, que se passe-t-il ? », marmonna-t-il, et il entendit un faible soupir quelque part près de son flanc droit.

« Restez calme, Monsieur. Le Docteur Cullen va venir vous vérifier. » dit une douce voix de femme, et il essaya de hocher la tête, mais tout son corps lui faisait mal.

« Bienvenu parmi nous » dit une magnifique voix d'homme quelques minutes plus tard, et Sirius ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, pour voir un homme blond lui souriant. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

_Harry mourant, la bataille, le Ministère, sa tête et la douleur._

Il ne souvenait plus exactement comme il avait finit là, la dernière chose dont il se rappelait était le rire de Bellatrix et Harry hurlant.

_Il était supposé être mort._

« Maintenant, comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda le beau docteur à nouveau, et il essaya de penser à une réponse. Il était – bien évidemment – dans un hôpital moldu. Et par l'accent, pas en Angleterre, probablement pas même en Europe.

_Comment diable ai-je finis ici ?_

Il entendit un petit rire et se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

« Vous avez été trouvé près d'une route qui mène à la plage à côté de la ville. Vous n'avez pas d'ID, ou tout type de document, à l'exception de vos vêtements et un bâton de bois. Nous avons gardé tout cela, au cas où vous ne vous souviendrais de rien quand vous vous réveillerez. Vous souvenez-vous de votre nom ? »

Sirius hocha la tête, regardant l'homme, regardant ses yeux – ils avaient une couleur qu'il n'avait jamais vu, il semblait _d'or_.

« Sirius. Sirius Black »

Il vu l'homme froncer un peu les sourcils.

« Des relations avec les Black de La Push ? » Sirius aboya un rire.

« Dès que je découvre ce que c'est, peut-être que je pourrais répondre. »

L'homme rit un peu avec lui.

« Vous ne vous rappelez rien d'autre ? Ce que vous faisiez quand vous êtes tombé ? Lorsque vous êtes arrivé ici vous souffriez de malnutrition et étiez dans un coma sévère. Nous ne savions pas si vous alliez jamais vous réveiller. Je dois dire que le fait que vous êtes réveillé est déjà un miracle, il ne faut pas insisté sur vous-même si vous ne vous souvenez pas beaucoup. »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Non, je me rappelle. Je me rappelle de tout, sauf comment je suis arrivé ici. » Il fit une pause et regarda l'homme. « Où _est_ ici, au fait ? Et quelle est la date ? »

« Vous êtes à Forks, Mr Black. Et nous sommes début Juin, 1998. »

Et là Sirius comprit qu'il devait retrouver Harry peut-importe comment.

Deux années avait été trop long.

Et donc, Sirius quitta l'hôpital et tomba amoureux du petit village. Il décida de rester ici. Il trouva la communauté magique et pris plusieurs mesures pour que personne ne sache qu'il était vivant – personne sauf Harry. Ses comptes dans la banque sorcière furent convertit en argent moldu, et Sirius était un homme très roche. Il s'installa dans la ville, et attendit que l'avocat magique fasse son travail. Il espérait seulement qu'Harry pourrait lui pardonner d'avoir tant tardé.

**-0-**

Harry regarda l'homme en face de lui, ne sachant pas s'il voulait embrasser l'homme pour les nouvelles, ou le tuer pour mensonges. Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

« Je l'ai vu mourir. » dit le garçon, pour la énième fois ces quinze dernières minutes, et l'avocat sembla avoir un soupir d'exaspération.

« Apparemment, c'est qu''il' pensait aussi, mais vous voyez, Mr Potter, ce n'est 'pas' ce qui s'est passé. Mr Black s'est réveillé il y a deux semaines, sans se rappeler de rien à propos de ces deux dernières années, sauf la bataille au Ministère et votre appel à lui. C'est tout ce que nous savons. Mais je vous assure qu'il est bien vivant. Il n'est pas venu car il veut que personne à part vous ne soit au courant qu'il est vivant. Vous pouvez imaginer le tapage que cela entraînerait sur lui... sur vous _deux_. »

Harry hocha la tête en silence, considérant ses options. C'était farfelu, une histoire de fou, ça ne pouvait 'qu''être la vérité. Qui irait aussi loin pour lui faire du mal ? Parce que si Sirius n'était pas vivant, après avoir entendu qu'il l'était, ça ne causerait que ça, sa douleur. Et il ne savait pas quoi croire là-dedans.

« Mr Potter, je sais ce que vous pensez, et je ne vais pas vous mentir maintenant. Votre nom est célèbre même dans la Communauté Magique Américaine. Nous connaissons tous votre nom, et nous pourrions tous respirer plus facilement après la bataille finale. Et pour quelques raisons, je ne peux pas vous voir _profiter_ de ce genre d'idolâtries. J'ai vu votre parrain tous les jours les deux semaines passées. La première chose qu'il ait fait, après être sortit de l'hôpital, était la recherche de quelqu'un pour rendre possible pour lui de venir vous chercher. Il m'a envoyé, parce qu'il savait que si _le Sauveur_ avait un parrain mort lui revenant, il serait mille fois pire que ce qu'il maintenant. Je l'ai vu faire tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, juste pour vous accueillir. Il a acheté la maison qu'il pensait que vous voudriez, il vous a fait une chambre. Il a fait de l'endroit qu'il possède maintenant un maison, juste pour vous, Mr Potter », l'avocat magique se stoppa et fixa le garçon en face de lui, « Dans le monde moldu, loin de _tout_. Avec la personne qui vous aime le plus au monde. Comment pouvez-vous refuser cela ? »

Et quand Harry quitta la pièce, il se trouva quelques minutes plus tard avec un billet d'avion en direction des États-Unis, c'était tout ce qu'il pensait. Comment pouvait-il refuser cela ?

**-0- **

« Je ne vais pas fuir, 'Mione, J'ai juste besoin de... m'éloigner. Juste... aller. Tu peux comprendre ça ? »

Hermione regarda son ami avec inquiétude.

« Harry, qu'en est-il de ton éducation ? C'est l'année des ASPICs ! Et l'entraînement des Aurors ? Qu'en est-il de cela ? »

« Hermione, je ne sais pas ! J'ai juste... Crois-moi sur ce point, d'accord ? J'irais bien. Dès que je m'installe, je t'écris une lettre. Je te le promets. Je ne m'enfuis pas pour me tuer ou quelque chose comme ça, Hermione, j'ai juste besoin de m'éloigner... _d'eux_, tu sais ? »

Et Hermione savait, c'est pourquoi elle hocha la tête et donna à son ami une accolade maladroite, et lui dit, en pleurant, de prendre soin de lui-même.

Harry en avait déjà fait plus que suffisamment pour le monde de sorciers. Il était temps qu'il fasse quelque chose pour lui-même.

**-0-**

Le vol était plus long qu'Harry avait prévu, mais il s'amusa. Les billets donnés par l'avocat étaient prévus pour deux jours après leur rencontre, donc Harry dû faire beaucoup de chose en très peu de temps. Il changea une partie de la monnaie de son compte bancaire pour une banque Américaine moldue, et avait emballé ses affaires dans une vraie valise, pas sa malle, bien qu'il l'ai diminuée et mise dans un coin de son grand sac, après l'avoir reprit aux Weasley. Ses livres, quelques vêtements, son album photos, de ses parents et de ses amis. La veille de son départ, Hermione en avait ajouté plein de nouvelles photos d'eux trois. Il avait hoché la tête pour la remercier, ça comptait plus que des mots pour lui.

Et quand l'avion atterrit, soudainement il ne voulut plus quitter son siège.

Et si c'était un mensonge ? Et si quand il quitterait l'avion beaucoup de gens se montreraient et crieraient : « Idiot ! », et il serait là, sans rien ?

Secoué et frissonnant, Harry sortit de l'avion dans le petit aéroport de Port Angeles. Prenant de grandes respirations, il regarda autour de lui d'une manière perdue, jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit.

Longs cheveux noirs raides. Une paire de jeans lâches. Un Tee-Shirt noir. Un air d'élégance. Yeux gris.

Sirius Black était là, et il était en vie, juste comme il l'avait souhaité pendant _si_ longtemps.

Sans se soucier de ce que les gens penseraient de lui, Harry se jeta simplement dans les bras de l'homme, pleurant pour la première fois depuis que la guerre était finie.

Et il ne soucia pas de ce qu'il avait pu penser avant, ou comment il pouvait paraître enfantin, mais avec les bras autour de lui, il le savait, il était à la maison.

**(1) Marius Black est dans l'arbre généalogique de la Famille Black, à côté de Cassiopeia, Dorea et Pollux. Dorea est la Black qui a épousé un Potter, Pollux est marié à une Crabbe. Cassiopeia ne s'est jamais mariée. Pollux est le père de Walburga, et Walburga est la mère de Sirius. Ainsi, Marius est, en fait, arrière-grand-oncle, ou quelque chose comme ça, de Sirius. **

**NDA : Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit claire alors je vais expliquer ici : Sirius est tombé à travers le voile, et son corps à finit là où sa famille avait le plus de présence, c'est-à-dire la Push, où il y a toute une famille de descendants. Quand Harry à utilisé la Pierre de Résurrection avant de mourir dans la forêt, l'âme de Sirius, qui jusqu'à ce moment errait sa mémoire, se souvint de sa vie, et retourna à son corps. C'est tout. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe ! Deux chapitre d'un coup ! Mais ne vous y habituez pas, c'est juste parce que je pars ! **

**Donc, comme le chapitre précédent, il n'est pas corrigé !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Silent Light – Lumière Silencieuse**

**Chapitre 4**

Chaque fois que Sirius tournait à un coin, où allait simplement tout droit sur la route, il regardait Harry et lui donnait un joyeux, maladroit sourire. Son filleul était là, sain et sauf, et ils allaient devenir la famille qu'ils auraient dû être il y a dix-sept ans.

Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé, mais Sirius s'en fichait. Harry était ici. ICI ! Avec lui ! C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

« Sirius... Comment... Comment es-tu revenu ? »

Il fredonna un peu, avant de penser à une réponse.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, Harry. Je me rappelle m'être réveillé il y a quelque temps, mais je ne me souviens pas de 'm'être souvenu', tu vois ? Et puis... » il fit une pause et regarda le garçon pendant moment, et le garçon pu voir combien la mémoire peinait l'homme. « Et puis je me suis rappelé toi me demandant si ça faisait mal de mourir. »

Harry acquiesça. C'était quelques minutes avant que Voldemort ne le tue, quand il pensait vraiment qu'il allait mourir et _rester mort_.

« Après ça, ce fut comme... si mon esprit revenait dans mon corps. Je suis resté à l'hôpital, et j'ai vu des avocats et des gens qui pourraient m'aider à te ramener ici. » il sourit, et Harry vit la différence que ce simple geste causa dans les traits de l'homme. Il faisait quinze ans de moins comme ça, « Et maintenant tu es ici. Et, pour être parfaitement honnête, je me moque de _comment_ je suis arrivé ici, tant que tu es ici aussi. Tu es de la famille. » Il prit les mains du garçon dans une des siennes. « _Nous sommes_ une famille. »

Harry sourit simplement fatigué. Il n'avait pas dormit la nuit dernière, il avait simplement trop de choses à faire, ça lui était sortit de la tête.

« Tu es fatigué. Essaye de dormir un peu. Quand nous serons arrivés, je te réveillerai, OK ? »

Harry sourit et ferma les yeux, sentant la main de plus en plus chaude autour de la sienne.

Il était en vie.

**.X.**

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, 'Mione, c'est comment a-t-il pu juste... laisser ? Nous avons bravé les vents et les marées avec lui, je suis _inquiet_ pour lui ! »

« Je _sais_ que tu l'es, Ron, mais Harry a dit... Il a dit qu'il voulait rester loin de tout cela... de la folie, quelques temps. Il a besoin de ça, Ron. Vraiment. »

Le couple se regarda quelques instants, avant que Ron ne se lève et attrape sa copine.

« Je sais. Mais tu devras le dire à Ginny, parce que je ne veux pas. »

Et enfer, mais Hermione ne voulait pas être le seule à apprendre les nouvelles à elle non plus.

**.X.**

Harry se réveilla et cligna des yeux. Il avait eu un rêve étrange.

Il avait rêvé d'un gars venant et lui disant que Sirius était vivant. Et puis, il était partie pour l'Amérique, pour aller voir Sirius.

Il cligna des yeux à nouveau. Quelque chose ne sonnait pas juste. Il avait rêvé de ça ?

Et puis il ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce obscure. Et il se rappela que ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était vrai.

Par Godric, Salazar et Merlin lui-même, Sirius était en vie !

Il sortit tellement vite du lit qu'il manqua de tomber, et descendit les escaliers en courant, sans savoir où il allait, il ne connaissait pas la maison. Quand il fut arrivé au bas de l'escalier, Sirius était là, souriant et tenant un plateau avec de la nourriture pour lui. Il se stoppa à quelques pas de l'homme.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu es vraiment en vie. »

Sirius aboya un rire si fort qu'il aurait pu réveiller les morts, et Harry sourit en réponse.

« Bien sûr que je le suis, mon petit, que pensais-tu qu'hier était, un rêve ? »

« Hier ? » demanda Harry, suivant l'homme dans la cuisine, où il s'assit et regarda le plateau plein de nourriture que Sirius posa en face de lui.

« Oui, hier. Tu as dormis presque vingt-quatre heures. J'imagine que tu étais un peu fatigué, hein ? »

« Ouais. Je pense aussi. » Harry sourit à nouveau, et mangea un peu de la nourriture avant de rire « Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. T'es en vie. »

Sirius sourit en retour, quoiqu'un peu triste.

« Je le suis. Et je voudrais... m'excuser. »

Les yeux d'Harry se tournèrent vers lui, et il commença à dire quelque chose, mais Sirius leva la main, le stoppant.

« Laisse-moi le faire, Harry. J'ai vraiment besoin de le faire. Je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas avoir été avec toi ces deux dernières années. Et je voudrais m'excuser pour m'être précipité au Ministère, quand j'avais à rester au Square Grimmauld, ce que les gens m'avaient dit. Mais surtout, je voudrais m'excuser pour la dernière chose que je t'ai dites avant la bataille. » Harry put voir les larmes briller dans les yeux gris de l'homme, et il tendit une main pour en tenir une de Sirius, « Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais moins courageux que ton père. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais un homme moins bon que lui. J'étais juste... frustré, et je t'ai dis ça, et je ne peux imaginer comment tu as dû te sentir ces deux dernières années, quand je n'étais pas là. Je _suis désolé_. Pour ne pas avoir été là, pour être partit et pour avoir dis des choses fausses. Je veux vraiment que cela fonctionne. Je veux que nous soyons une famille. Et j'ai besoin d'avoir ton pardon pour que cela fonctionne. »

Harry retint l'homme si fort qu'il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu des os craquer, mais il s'en fichait.

« Bien sûr que tu es pardonné. Il suffit que tu ne disparaisse pas à nouveau, s'il te plaît. »

« Jamais, mon petit. Jamais, plus jamais. »

Ils restèrent en silence quelques minutes de plus, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne se rappelle de quelque chose. Ou plutôt... _quelqu'un_.

« Sirius. Je pourrais avoir besoin de retourner en Angleterre, cependant. »

Contrairement à ce qu'Harry pensait que l'homme allait faire, il sourit simplement et fit signe à Harry de continuer à manger.

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Teddy. C'est mon filleul. Et Andromeda ne le laisserait pas venir seulement avec ça, je ne peux pas disparaître avec lui comme ça... »

« Et tu n'auras pas à le faire ! » le sourire de l'homme devint plus grand. « Andie arrive demain avec ton filleul. Je vais te dire quelque chose Harry, les Avocats Américains sont les meilleurs ! »

Et sur cela, il sortit de la cuisine, laissant derrière un Harry Potter étourdi et béat.

**.X.**

Assise dans l'avion en route pour l'Amérique, regardant son petit-fils **(1)** jouant avec un ours en peluche, Andromeda Tonks semblait être une personne très inoffensive.

Mais elle ne l'était pas.

Andromeda était une femme très dure. Ce n'était pas facile d'être une Black. Ce n'était pas facile d'être la sœur de Bellatrix, ce n'avait pas été facile d'être la mauvaise sœur, et pourquoi Andromeda était une femme très dure.

La guerre avait fait des ravages sur elle. Elle avait maintenant un petit-fils, un petit-fils _orphelin,_ et juste le regarder lui faisait mal au cœur. Pauvre Dora, qui avait nommé son fils unique après son père et qui était morte quelques mois plus tard. Et Remus, toujours en se rabaissant – et Andromeda ne mentait pas, elle n'avait pas été enthousiasmée par l'idée de leur mariage au début – était mort dans la bataille, tel un héros de guerre.

Drôlement, les deux étant devenus des héros de guerre cela ne fit pas mal au cœur de sa fille au moins et cela fit de Teddy un orphelin. Et le parrain de Teddy était juste un enfant lui-même. Elle avait l'habitude de fermer les yeux la nuit et de se souvenir de son visage pâle et maigre quand il s'était réveillé dans sa maison, un an auparavant, il semblait si jeune et si _innocent_. Il était un adolescent, pas un guerrier !

Mais il avait défait Voldemort, et finalement, il semblait qu'ils pouvaient vivre en paix. Mais ça s'était avant que les journalistes et la paparazzis ne viennent.

Ils étaient venus car sa fille était un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, ou alors parce qu'elle avait été mariée avec le seul bon loup-garou qui avait jamais existé – ou alors c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait croire. Ils étaient venus parce que son mari était mort, ou parce que ces sœurs étaient du Côté Noir, peut importe combien de fois Harry Potter avait dit lui-même que Narcissa l'avait aidé. Ils étaient venus parce qu'elle était une sorte de symbole. Et dernièrement, ils étaient venus car Teddy était le filleul orphelin d'Harry Potter. Et c'est à ce moment qu'Andie décida qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter plus, car elle n'allait pas les laisser faire de sa vie un enfer juste parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le mot 'respect'.

Elle avait pensé à partir avec son petit-fils, mais qu'en était d'Harry ? Et c'est à ce moment qu'était apparu un homme très respectable à sa porte qui disait être l'avocat de Sirius.

Et après avoir parlé avec lui, Andromeda se rappela pourquoi Sirius avait toujours été son cousin préféré.

**.X.**

« Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire, Andie va venir ? » demanda Harry après une longue recherche de Sirius dans la maison. L'homme était dans la salle TV, regardant un quelconque sport, sur la chaîne TV sportive.

Sirius soupira et éteint la TV, faisant de la place pour qu'Harry s'assoit à côté de lui.

« J'avais envoyé l'avocat pour te voir, toi et Remus. Je sais que je l'ai vu à côté de moi, quand tu nous à appelé cette nuit, et je sais que j'aurais dû comprendre qu'il était mort lui aussi, mais... j'avais besoin de preuves », sa voix était emplie de tristesse, et Harry se sentit mal pour Sirius, « Il avait trouvé qu'il était mort dans la bataille finale. Mais il avait aussi trouvé qu'il avait été marié – avec Dora ! - et qu'ils avaient eu un fils. Je ne savais pas quoi faire avec l'information, Harry, au début j'étais tellement en colère ! »

Sa voix se brisa et il pris de grandes respirations.

« Pourquoi en colère ? », demanda Harry, sans comprendre beaucoup de la conversation. Certainement que Sirius avait été heureux que Remus soit heureux avant de mourir ?

« Tu vois Harry, avant... Avant le plan de Voldemort pour tuer tes parents, Remus et moi...Hum... Nous avons été ensemble à partir du milieu de notre septième année. », Sirius fit une pause et regarda Harry dans les yeux, « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'était. Je l'aimais. Et soudain je me suis retrouvé à ne plus pouvoir lui faire confiance ! Et je savais qu'il commençait à ne plus me faire confiance aussi, et c'était... C'était l'enfer Harry. Quand Peter nous à trahit, et quand je suis allé à Azkaban, je crois que la chose qui m'a fait le mal était le fait que je ne lui avait pas fait confiance avant, comme il ne me faisait pas confiance. Nous faisons si mal aux autre pour ces petites choses, et je ne laisse pas mes préjugés prendre le dessus. Quand je me suis enfuis, quand je l'ai vu, c'était comme si allait redevenir comme avant, nous serions ensemble et tout irait bien, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Il ne me faisait pas confiance dans le passé, et je lui en voulais un peu irrationnellement de ne pas me faire confiance, pour m'avoir laissé pourrir à Azkaban pendant douze ans. Nous avons laissé nos préjudices prendre le dessus. Il ne me croyait pas parce que j'étais un Black, je ne le croyais pas parce que c'était un loup-garou, et tout ça fait mal. », il prit une grande respiration, et Harry pu voir la douleur dans ses yeux, ce genre de douleur qui rendait ses yeux plus âgés. « Il a été hors de ma tête pendant cinq ans, Dora était toujours là, je pouvais le voir, et je voyais bien que, à certains égard, elle me ressemblait, et qu'elle l'aimait. Je désespérais, je pense. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à faire ou dire quoi que ce soit , jusqu'à ce que je... Je lui demande de revenir, et nous avons... été ensemble à nouveau en quelque sorte. Ce n'était pas un conte de fée, mais nous _étions_ ensemble. Mais quand j'ai disparu, il s'est MARRIE avec Dora ! Donc, ouais j'étais en colère. »

« Je pense que je comprends » dit Harry calmement, considérant comment il devait se sentir, comment ça devait faire mal, tellement de méfiance. Sa vie n'était pas la pire, _de loin_.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, » recommença Sirius, « J'ai dis à l'avocat de trouver ce qu'il était advenu de son fils, et il a trouvé qu'il était avec Andie, et que que tu étais son parrain. Il a parlé avec Andie et elle était d'accord pour venir, de vivre avec nous ! » il finit avec un sourire brillant, « Il semble que les journaux lui donnaient un moment difficile, et que la seule chose qui la maintenait était toi, en raison de Teddy. Donc, maintenant, elle va venir et nous serons ici. »

Harry sourit un peu à la fin à la fin de son discours, heureux. Il appellerait Hermione plus tard pour lui dire qu'il était bien, et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus vérdique.

C'était vraiment et absolument parfait.


End file.
